


Till Death Do Us Part

by Lilly_Riches



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, matthew patrick - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more as a I go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, It's a love hate relationship, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, SO GAY, everything's a cliffhanger, i'm not good at this, stay safe kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: This is my first work on this site, so it might be a bit bad. You can also find me and this story on Wattpad at Chlerek4life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so it might be a bit bad. You can also find me and this story on Wattpad at Chlerek4life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sort of an introductory chapter. Gets you familiar with the characters and such.

**Sean (Jacksepticeye for the idjits who don’t know who Sean is)**

I WAS GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! I WAS GOING OUTSIDE OF THE CIRCLE DAYBREAK ORGANIZATION! I WAS SO HAPPY!

“Sean, you do realize you’re saying all of that out loud, right? You’re f**king screaming it at the top of your lungs. It’s annoying.” Lilly said from downstairs. 

“Says the queen of annoying.” I retorted. I was just happy to get out of here and go see the world . . . or at least part of it. What Lilly called the worst part of the world-high school. I didn’t see what was so bad about it. There were people to talk to, and I wouldn’t have to put up with Lilly as much. That was probably the best thing about this whole thing. 

“I’m not that bad, Sean.” Lilly retorted. “And you’re still talking outside of your head. Shut up, I’m trying to get ready for school.” 

“Or your trying to eat Drew’s face.” 

“That’s also a possibility.” Lilly agreed. Nothing, AND I MEAN NOTHING, could embarrass her, but she somehow managed to embarrass everyone else. I would never understand it. 

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP SEAN!” Rylee screeched. “YOU’RE MAKING ME MESS UP MY MAKEUP!” You had to love Rylee. She was a drama queen, a total girly-girl, and she was able to do some serious *ss-kicking while still looking like she came out of a magazine. 

“You’re only putting on makeup to impress Gavin, Ry. News flash, he’s a douchebag that only wants to get in your pants. Like pretty much any other guy in our school.” Lilly reminded her. 

“He’s not as bad as Mark. He’s only been here two months, and yet has f**ked every girl in school TWICE. Not counting you and me, of course.” Rylee shot back. “So I’ll stick with Gavin, thank you very much.” I could hear Lilly shaking her head, chuckling to herself. 

“You almost ready, Sean? We gotta get going.” Lilly said. I ran down the stairs in vampire speed mode. “I no running like a drunk maniac at school. We have to blend in and look like humans okay. Luckily, I managed to get your schedule to match Drew’s, so Drew can help you out with being human, considering he is human and everything.” I nodded, and we went to school. 

It was pretty big, with students outside, chatting with their friends and playing on their phones. I was pretty excited until a guy stepped in front of my cousin. He was tall, with dark brown hair, part of it dyed red. He had chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be about 5’10, meaning he towered over Lilly, who was only 5’3. To be honest, everybody towered over Lilly, yet Lilly was still scarier than everybody in her own special, crazy way. But what surprised me the most was when my dead heart gave a jolt. Oh sh*t.

“What do you want, d*ckbag?” Lilly demanded. She glowered up at the boy, pure pure fury in her eyes. 

“Chillax Lilly, I just wanted to see who your new friend was.” The boy drawled, giving me a once over. 

“Yeah right. You just want to see if he’s f**kable, because you’ve already gone through all the women.” Lilly snarled. “That’s my cousin, Jack, and you’re going to leave him alone, or we’re going to have a problem. And you remember what happened the last time we had a problem, dontcha Markimoo?” Jack was my name for school, Lilly didn’t want me using my real name cause nobody outside Circle Daybreak knew I existed.

Mark wore a defiant smirk, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. I wasn’t surprised. When Lilly threatened someone, you were able to tell she was joking around, and you didn’t want to get on her bad side. I blamed her eyes. They were a glowing, toxic, bright emerald green color that glowed in the dark. Seriously. Or maybe that was just my night vision . . .

“Whatever shortie. Looks like someone’s PMSing.” The guy mumbled as he walked away. I assumed that was the Mark guy Rylee and Lilly were talking about. 

“See? Gavin’s way better than Mark.” Ry said as Lilly gave me a tour of the school. Lilly shook her head. 

“He has balls, you gotta give him that. You’d think he had learned his lesson last time.” Drew added. I wasn’t really paying attention. Lilly was going to be p*ssed when she found out what had happened. Oh god, why did I have to be a freakin’ vampire, why couldn’t I just be a regular f**king human. 

“JACK!” Lilly shouted in my ear. I jumped, covering my ears. Stupid super hearing. “You spaced out. It’s time for class.” I nodded and followed Drew to my first class. And to the second class, yada yada yada. When it was finally lunch time, I practically ran to the lunchroom. I didn’t need to actually eat human food, and I wasn’t about to. It was f**king disgusting. Of course, Lilly ate a whole bunch of food-mainly pizza because she was obsessed with pizza-and Drew and Rylee ate the normal amount for a human. 

“So, what did you think?” Rylee asked, taking a sip of her water while staring at a guy with dyed purple hair and blue eyes. Drew told me that was Gavin, Rylee’s newest infatuation. 

“I think that school sucks.” I said honestly. 

“Told ya so.” Lilly smirked. At that time, Mark walked up to our table, sitting next to me. 

“F**k off.” Drew whined. Mark glowered at him, but while Mark was tall, Drew was the tallest boy in school, standing at 6’4. He often intimidated people without even trying because of his height. Not to mention, with his dark brown hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, he was a chick magnet, something Lilly really wasn’t happy about. It didn’t help that she was fourteen and Drew was sixteen, same age as me and Ry. Although, boys Lilly’s age seemed to chase after her too. It was complicated. 

“So, Lilly, how are you today?” Mark asked Lilly nonchalantly. 

“I was peachier than peach pie. Then I saw your fugly face.” She growled. Mark’s eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to be here either, b*tch, but we got some unsettled business to take care of.” 

“Let a woman enjoy her pizza, would ya? We’ll meet in the spot after school, and this WILL get settled tonight.” Mark nodded and walked away, as Lilly shook her head. 

“I hate him.” I could feel my palms getting sweaty as I remembered what had happened, what I realized. I could feel Lilly staring at me. 

“You better tell me what’s bothering you.” She commanded. I didn’t say it very loud, just loud enough that only she would be able to hear me with her super hearing. 

“Mark’s my soulmate.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Lilly**

I wasn’t speaking to Se-Jack. He was Jack now. Anyways, this wasn’t his fault. When a Night Worlder found their soulmate, it was serious. You know, like in Twilight, when Edward thought Bella was dead and he tried to commit suicide. It didn’t matter how much you hated your soulmate, or if he was straight and you were gay, you just couldn’t live without your soulmate. So it was very stupid of me to hate Jack for what he couldn’t control. 

At the same time, I’m still going to hate him because it’s a free country and I can do whatever the h*ll I want. Also, I didn’t like Mark very much. Literally, we’ve been enemies ever since he came to this school. There was something . . . off . . . about him, something I couldn’t explain. Maybe it was because he was a f**kboy, and I don’t like f**kboys, but whatever. 

“Hey Lilly.” Mark said as I met him after school in our meeting spot. For some reason, whenever Mark had a problem, he talked to me. The first time he came to talk to me, it was to say that he “loved” me, and then things got ugly. Let’s just say he ended up in a hospital over the weekend. Almost went comatose and got a really bad concussion that caused slight amnesia. He only lost some childhood memories, nothing too bad. 

“What? I got issues to take care of.” I snapped. 

“So, I took care of the old problem but-” 

“Then what the f**k am I doing here?” I cut him off, glaring at him. 

“I like someone, okay. Like, actually like them, not want to f**k them. Although we’d get to that eventually.” 

“TMI.” 

“Problem is, I’ve never actually liked anyone before. You’re in a successful relationship with a chick magnet, maybe you could help me.” Mark suggested.

“What do I get from it? Your happiness? No thank you.” I turned away, but Mark grabbed my arm. 

“You said you have issues to take care of. I help you take care of your issues, you help me with my like problem.” Mark offered. 

“Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow and I’ll have my answer.” I walked away, and this time, Mark let me go. I had to say, having Mark fix my issues would either make them worse or better. Probably worse. Huh, interesting proposition. 

I walked back to our house, which was conveniently placed five miles away from Circle Daybreak headquarters. They had to keep an eye on Jack, make sure he was staying out of trouble. Make sure he wasn’t sucking the blood of everyone in town in one night. Something like that actually happened when he was little. He was eight years old, and the members of Circle Daybreak decided to take him, me, and Rylee to a park and get to know other kids. Jack got hungry and started drinking the blood of one of the girls in the park, then went after every other kid in the park, then all the parents. Jack doesn’t remember it because they had a witch erase his mind of the memory. Tis why he has never been outside of Circle Daybreak headquarters before. 

Rylee and I never teased him about it. In fact, we only started going to school two years ago, because we didn’t want him to be alone. But then he threw a temper tantrum, saying if he can’t experience these things, we’re going to experience them and tell him every single detail. I was kind of glad for that, because it was on my very first day of school that I met Drew. 

_ Rylee was in the higher school than me. I was in the school for middle people. Then there was the school for the elementary people. The teachers were friendly, and the students were mean, but I was glad to be outside.  _

_ “Hey shortie.” A guy sneered at me. I smiled up at him.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Lilly.” I was stupid, cause I was only twelve at the time. In seventh grade.  _

_ “ _ **_Hi, I’m Lilly.”_ ** _ The guy mocked.  _

_ “You sound nothing like me.” I informed him. “My voice has a lower pitch than that.” All of a sudden, his fist was colliding with my face, which was not a good feeling. I could feel blood running down my lips, telling me my nose was bleeding.  _

_ “Leave her alone!” A guy shouted, taller than the guy who punched me. The _

_ mean guy put his hands up, and ran away. The guy who shouted turned to me, and the first thing I noticed was his blue eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked me, helping me up.  _

_ “Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way.” I thanked him. He nodded and left, and that was when I knew he was going to be my future husband.  _

I never saw that guy again. 

“Lilly, I know you’re mad at me, but that doesn’t mean you have to ignore me.” I jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to see his baby blue eyes glaring down at me. 

“I was distracted by things, okay? What do you want?” I asked. I’d gotten over the whole soulmate thing, because really, having a soulmate was the best thing in the world because if you two actually loved each other, you wouldn’t have to worry about them cheating on you. While this was something completely different-okay, I’m shutting up now. 

“What were you distracted by?” Jack asked curiously. 

“The day me and Drew met, actually. I just realized that I never saw that bully ever again.” I told him. 

“He moved.” Drew said, popping in. “And Ry told me to tell you guys that she’s going out tonight. I told her she would have fun hiding from you two.” Drew disappeared. 

“B*tch.” Jack and I said at the same time. 

“I told her that we were going to have a Chucky marathon tonight, but no, getting screwed by a f**kboy is better, apparently.” I pouted. 

“Nah, watching the whole Child’s Play series is way better.” Jack said, plopping his butt down on the couch. “So we’ll just watch it without her, and she can b*tch about us discluding her tomorrow.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll get the popcorn, ice cream, and chocolate!” I grinned. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Jack**

Rylee never came home last night, so she settled for chewing us out at lunch. We were thankfully saved by Mark, who came over just as Ry was getting started. 

“Think about it?” Mark asked Lilly. 

“Yes.” She responded. 

“And?” Mark prompted her. 

“That was my answer to your offer, idjit.” Lilly shuddered. “As much I wish you would die a horrible death, it helps me, so I’ll agree to it. But you so much as f**k up one thing, even something that doesn’t really change anything, and your head is going up on my wall. Got it?” Mark nodded, eyes wide, and he slowly backed away, hands up. Lilly smiled innocently and waved goodbye. I turned to her. 

“Do you usually threaten people like that?” I asked curiously. 

“Just him. And trust me, after what he did, he deserves it.” 

“What did he do, anyway? You never told us.” Rylee leaned forward. 

“Yeah, that’s a story for another day.” The bell rang, and Lilly got out of there as fast as she could, so that we could pester her anymore. Not even Drew knew what happened that day, which was surprising, because Lilly told Drew  _ everything.  _ This was the one thing Drew didn’t know. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Drew, Rylee, and I pestered Lilly, trying to find out what happened. Lilly snapped and snarled and growled at us, finally threatening to have me and Rylee sent back to Circle Daybreak before we stopped. By sending us back to Circle Daybreak, she meant pulling us out of school and shutting us out of the outside world again. Not something we wanted to happen. 

When we got home, Lilly plopped her butt on the couch, and gave us all that pep talk of hers.

“You utter a word while I’m watching Supernatural, and so help me, you’re going to regret it.” She threatened us as she turned Supernatural on. She had an obsession with the show, and with Destiel. She had an obsession with ships in general. That meant one thing . . .

“I hate it when we get kicked out of the house because Lilly has a Supernatural fetish.” Ry complained. 

“And I hate it when you stand us up so you can go be a sl*t.” I shot back. Rylee glared at me, muttered something under her breath, and I was shot back into a tree. Knockback spell, really clever. I lunged at her, pinning her onto the ground. 

“What are you gonna do, suck my blood? Didn’t have your daily dose, didja gay boy?” Rylee taunted. I punched her in the face. 

“Shut up, b*tch.” I snarled. Drew hauled me off of Rylee. 

“Would you both just give it a f**king rest? Whenever Lilly isn’t around, you’re always fighting, ready to tear each other’s throats out.” 

“Oh, I’m sure the bloodsucker would  _ love  _ to rip my throat out.” Rylee sneered. “It’s a disgusting, dirty part of him. Like that Irish accent.” For a f**king human, Drew was doing a good job of keeping me from actually tearing out Ry’s throat. 

“What’s going on over here?” A deep voice asked. Mark. 

“Just a fight between Lilly’s two cousins. They don’t particularly get along.” Drew explained. “If you’re looking for Lilly, I wouldn’t bother her. She’s watching Supernatural.” 

“Why can’t I interrupt her while she’s watching that idiotic show?” Mark asked, evident confusion in his voice. 

“Cause she’ll murder you.” Rylee and I responded at the same time. 

“Who’s murdering Mark? Cause I’d love to take their place.” Lilly’s bright voice sounded. We all gave her confused stares-the exception being Mark-because she should’ve been in front of that tv for hours. “Netflix wasn’t working.” 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Mark demanded. 

“If I try to help you now, I’m going to warn you, it’s not gonna be pretty. I didn’t get to watch any Supernatural today, and now I’m really on edge. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.” Lilly suggested. 

“Right.” Mark walked off, into the forest. 

“Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother’s house we go.” Lilly started singing randomly, something she did quite often. 

“Shut up.” I snarled. “You’re constant singing is annoying.” 

“Yes, I know I have a pretty voice.” Lilly replied. “Now, what are we going to do since Netflix is being stupid?” 

“We can do what normal people do, and play video games.” I suggested, to which Lilly and Rylee made a face. Girls these days. Don’t appreciate good gaming. 

“Good, there you are.” The four of us whirled around to see Keller coming toward us, Rylee’s little brother in her arms. Keller was a shapeshifter like Lilith, and could transform into a black . . . panther, I think. 

“I know what you can do, you can babysit the Keatonator for the rest of this week, so that I can actually sleep at night.” She said tiredly, handing Keaton to Rylee, who took him, which he immediately tried to get out of her arms. Then she stalked off, probably p*ssed she’d been stuck on babysitting duty when she could’ve been making out with what’s-his-face, the “prince” of all shapeshifters. 

“I wonder how Galen’s doing.” Rylee commented in a dreamy, wistful voice. 

“Galen is Keller’s soulmate, so you better find yourself a new guy.” Lilly snarled. Rylee just rolled her eyes, handed Keaton to Lilly, and left. Rylee did a lot of things, but trying to go after another person’s soulmate was beyond her. No one tried to steal someone else’s soulmate, because they wouldn’t hesitate to kill anybody who went after their soulmate. If they weren’t soulmates that hated each other, because there were some of those. 

“Keaton, you stay off that playground. You’re only one, you shouldn't be able to climb ladders.” Lilly called to the baby. Keaton was adopted by Rylee’s parents a month before they died, leaving Rylee as his caretaker. She rarely took care of him, instead, blaming him for her parents’ death. If they hadn’t adopted the baby, they wouldn’t have died, she claimed. Yeah right. 

Keaton, nicknamed Keatonator and Keaton on the gooooooooooooo, had light brown hair and dark brown eyes that were so dark, you couldn’t see his pupils unless you got all up in his face, in which case, he would push your face away. He also didn’t like Lilly very much, preferring me, which was a mystery to us all. Lilly loved playing with babies, whereas I didn’t. Lilly was like the official babysitter for Circle Daybreak, whereas they kept all babies within a hundred mile distance of me. (note the exaggeration there)

“Come on guys, we should just go home. Keaton does not do well with parks.” Lilly said, holding a struggling Keaton. 

“You mean you don’t want to throw your back watching him climb all over the playground.” Drew translated. Lilly nodded. 

“Unless you’d like to do the job.” She offered, a seemingly innocent smile plastered on her face. 

“Let’s go.” Drew said, walking in the direction of the house. 

“Men. You can’t live with them, but you sure as h*ll can live without them.” Lilly followed Drew, Keaton still struggling in her arms. I followed silently. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Mark**

Lilly decided to meet me at the park after school today. A Wednesday, which happened to be my favorite day of the week. It happened to be halfway to Friday, and Friday was probably the best day of the week. 

“So you like some chick. Who?” Lilly asked, straight to the point, not bothering for idle chit-chat. I knew she wasn’t going to be happy when I told her who I liked, because this person wasn’t “some chick.” This person was Lilly’s cousin, and Lilly wanted me to stay away from her family at all costs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Rylee.” I admitted, looking down, not wanting to see the look of pure rage on her face. There was a long, awkward silence for a while, me hoping that Lilly wouldn’t kill me. After ten minutes, however, a breeze came along, and I risked a glance at Lilly. She was staring out into space, a sly smirk on her face, a plan forming in her eyes. Her bangs were floating in the wind, and I swear I caught sight of four horns on her head. But then the bangs settled back into place, and I shook my head, telling myself I was hallucinating. 

“Okay then. You know, this kind of does help with my issues, ya know that? Ry’s had a crush on you for a long time, and she won’t shut up about it. But if you like her and she likes you . . .” Lilly trailed off, her face lit up in pure happiness. Of course, she was always happy-when she wasn’t around me. 

“I thought you wanted me to stay away from your family.” 

“Whatever gets Rylee to shut up.” Lilly shrugged. “Listen, I’ll compile a list of everything she likes, everything you need to know about her. Then you make a move, and things will all go from there. With any luck, she’ll be your girlfriend by the end of this week.” Lilly took off, and I swore I saw those four horns again. Weird. Then again, that one word sums up Lilly pretty well. 

I headed back home, pleased with how easy it was to get Lilly to help. I was sure there was going to be a repeat of what happened when I told her I liked her. That was not pleasant. It was also the reason I had a deathly fear of baseball bats. 

As I walked into the house, my little brother Zach jumped into my arms, laughing and screeching about how Nick was trying to tickle him. Iris walked in, took one look at Zach in my arms, and walked away. She was seriously introverted, never hanging around us at all. Whenever she did socialize with us, she acted like an adult. She was only nine. A nine year old adult, how fun. Maybe it was because of our parents and how they were. Maybe it was because she was alone most of her life. Maybe it was just her, something about her that made her as wise as she was. Whatever it was, it could be scary sometimes. 

I let go of Zach, causing him to fall onto the floor on his butt. Nick jumped on top of him, tickling him. They were both fourteen, both freshman, both gay, and together. They often got bullied at school for being gay, but neither cared very much. 

“Dad’s gonna be home in ten, you might wanna leave.” Iris said, her voice monotone, yet with a somewhat musical lilt. She had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes, and looked exactly like a flower, small and fragile looking. 

Our parents weren’t pleasant people. Our mom was a druggie, and our dad was an alcoholic. Most of the time, they were out doing God knows what. But when they came, even if it was for just ten minutes, it wasn’t an experience that you wanted to live through. They were homophobes, had terrible anger issues, and were considerably violent. This is why you shouldn’t do drugs and consume gallons of alcohol. 

“See ya.” Zach and Nick left quickly, not wanting to deal with Dad. Out of both my parents, Dad was the worst. A lot of people said it was cause he was a guy, and guys are a lot more violent than women, but that isn’t necessarily the case. Take Lilly for example. She’s scary as all h*ll, and is fully capable of beating anyone up, and possibly even killing them. No, I think it was cause my dad was a severe alcoholic, while Mom was usually pretty straight when high. Like, she actually made sense . . . whatever. It wasn’t really important. 

I went upstairs to my room, going on my laptop and doing manly guy things. 

I didn’t get very far before the front door slammed, signaling that Dad was home, and very drunk. You could tell by all the sounds coming from downstairs. All the breaking glass, and cursing that was slurred. Yep, he was stoned, like he usually was. In fact, it was worse when he  _ wasn’t  _ stoned. Withdrawal and sh*t like that. 

“I HOPE YOU’RE F**KING HAPPY, MR. REDFERN! GOD, YOU’RE SUCH A F**KING B*TCH!” My dad was screaming. I couldn’t hear a response, but I figured that this Mr. Redfern was responding. Suddenly, the door to my bedroom flew off its hinges, and a guy was standing in front of me. He had blood red hair and tawny yellow eyes. But people couldn’t have yellow eyes. They were probably just contacts. 

“You are Mark Edward Fischbach, are you not?” They guy asked in this weird voice. I felt fearful of this strange, yellow eyed man, but there was this strange sense of calm too. 

“Y-yes.” I replied shakily. The man smiled, which curved into an evil smirk. 

“Good.” The man’s fist flew towards my face with superhuman speed, and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are finally getting interesting. Only took four chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Hope you're having a wonderful day!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Lilly**

I felt guilty for doing this to Jack, setting his soulmate up with Rylee. But . . . okay there was nothing to justify this. It was too late to go back though, so I was going to have to live with this. 

“Hey Lilly, we’re going on a family walk. You should come.” Rylee told me in a sugary sweet voice. 

“O-kaaaay.” To be honest, Rylee had been acting weird these past two weeks. Her weirdness level had increased ever since Jack had come to school. I was really suspicious of her behavior and growing obsession with Gavin. We walked through the park, through the woods, and stopped in front of a light blue house. A house that had people coming out of it. Bad people. 

I spun on Rylee and punched her in the face, using all my strength in that one hit. Coming out of the house was none other than Hunter Redfern, leader of the Night Worlders who wanted the end of the world to come. Redfern was carrying an unconscious Mark, and a werewolf was carrying a little girl. That little girl was an Old Soul, I could tell by how old she looked at such a young age. Two more vampires came running up, with two unconscious little boys, one of which was a shapeshifter. 

Jack and I gave each other a look, then went after the Night Worlders. Luckily for me, I was p*ssed at Rylee, and using my anger helped make me a better fighter. It also helped that I was the strongest type of shapeshifter there was. Those stupid sons of b*tches left, but not before they got the little shapeshifter boy and gave us the typical, “We’ll be back.” Sh*t. Stupid f**kers. 

“Argh, we gotta leave here, and it looks like we’re taking some people with us.” I said. 

“Where are we gonna go, back to Circle Daybreak?” Jack asked. 

“No. We have no idea what Rylee did to us, not to mention, they’d expect us to go there. I think we should go visit Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade. We just gotta make sure we don’t confuse this Mark with Jade’s soulmate, Mark Carter.” I explained. “We also have to make sure we take care of the Keatonator.” Lots of groaning. Looks like neither Drew nor Jack are going to be parents one day. Well, Drew probably is, all things considered. But with Jack being gay, I don’t think he would ever consider adopting. Although, to be honest, this is kind of a weird thing to think about at the age of fourteen. 

“Okay, so how are we going to get to wherever Jade and them are? Do you even  _ know _ where they are?” Jack asked impatiently. 

“They live in Briar Creek, Oregon. Not that far from here, actually.” Drew answered Jack’s question. We could get there by about five, if we took to your speed and Lilly’s-” Yeah, nobody was saying it. It was a pretty dirty part of me, but hey, I learned to deal with it. I just had to make sure to stay away from alcohol. Just one sip of some weak beer, and I was tipsy as f**k. I started saying stupid stuff like, “I’m not as think as you drunk I am,” or “Hey baby, you’re super sexy. Wanna get out of here together?” Wink wink, nudge nudge. That last part was said to anybody, which made Drew insanely jealous. Sometimes I pretended to be drunk just so I could spend some “quality time” with my soulmate, lover, boyfriend, and best friend. And soon to be husband, even though I was too young to be thinking about marriage. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t that seem kind of cowardly? This was our home first, we should stay here and protect everybody here.” Jack pointed out. I sighed. 

“Fine, we stay here. But Mark, the little boy, and the Old Soul are staying with us, whether they like it or not.” I said. “We keep our eyes on them at all times. They’re obviously a main target, which means we have to protect them. Although I suppose Jack isn’t complaining.” I winked at him. I felt bad about setting Mark up with Rylee, since she was a cold hearted, backstabbing, b*tchy sl*t. Even if Mark did love her, it would’ve hurt Jack, and Jack was like my brother. It was a sh*tty thing for me to do to him. Even if he didn’t know that I did it, which kinda made it worse. 

“Shut up, Lilly.” Jack snarled, although it was ruined cause he was smiling. At that time, Mark started stirring. Sh*t. We didn’t need him waking up at this particular moment in time. Unfortunately, he thought it was the perfect time to regain consciousness. He looked around, looked up at Jack who was holding him, and got down immediately. 

“What the heck?” He asked. 

“Consider yourself lucky I had the heart to save you.” I said bitterly. 

“Okay, what the heck is going on? And don’t say it’s nothing, cause I know there’s something going on. I want the truth, too, not some half-*ssed lie.” He snapped. I looked at Jack, and nodded. Since Mark and Jack were soulmates, Mark was technically allowed to know about all the supernatural stuffs and yeah. 

“You were attacked by Hunter Redfern, a vampire who wants the end of the world to come so humans such as yourself can die and supernaturals can rule the world again.” Mark gave Jack an  _ are you f**king kidding me?  _ look. 

“It’s true Mark. Rylee was a witch, Jack’s a lamia, which is a vampire who’s born and can stop aging whenever they want. And I’m a type of shapeshifter. Drew’s human, and he’s my soulmate.” I explained. Mark shook his head. 

“That’s not possible. Vampires, witches, and shapeshifters don’t exist.” Mark denied. The other two kids were waking up too, looking strangely fearful. 

“And that little girl there is an Old Soul.” I added. Jack turned back to me. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. I shot him a look. 

“Of course I’m sure, I know about these types of things.” I replied, turning to the little girl. 

“Iris isn’t anything but human! Just leave me and my family alone!” Mark whined like a b*tch who wasn’t getting the cellphone she wanted. I rolled my eyes at his babyishness. Iris and the boy were both on their feet, watching us carefully. 

“Who was that other little boy that was with you?” Drew asked. We needed to get that shapeshifter boy back, and in order to do that, we needed to know everything we could about him. 

“You mean Nick? Where is he?” The little boy asked fearfully. Actually, now that I took a good look at him . . .

“Zach? You’re  _ Mark’s _ little brother? What the h*ll?!?!?!” I asked. Zach smiled. 

“I wondered when you were going to recognize me.” He smirked. 

“So they took Nick . . . oh sh*t!” That wasn’t good. Nick was a part of Circle Daybreak, and one of my closest friends. He introduced me to Zach once, back in the beginning of the school year, but I had forgotten all about what Zach looked like, to be honest. Now I  _ really  _ had to get Nick back, because Nick and Zach were soulmates. I couldn’t let that happen to Zach, he was a good kid according to Nick. And he looked seriously adorable in a geeky sort of way. Not to mention, how was I supposed to tell Nick’s parents what happened without them judging me? 

Nick’s parents were Matthew and Stephanie Patrick, and I really liked them. Matt had this channel on Youtube called Film Theory, with some other channels too, but Game Theory was my personal favorite. Both Matt and Steph were shapeshifters, both of them mountain lions. Nick was too, but he hadn’t shifted yet. 

“Ok, Iris and Zach, you guys are going to come live with me, Drew, and Jack, okay? We’re going to keep you safe from those guys who tried to kidnap you.” I told Iris and Zach. Mark glared at me. “Mark, you can come too, if you want to.” I offered.

“What about Nick?” Zach asked, concern laced in his tone. 

“Lilly and Jack will save him, don’t worry. But for now, our main concern is getting you safe and comfortable in our house.” Zach and Iris nodded, and we led them to our house. Mark grudgingly followed, muttering about how crazy all of us were. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Zach**

I was really worried about Nick. All I knew was that he was kidnapped by evil people, and Lilly and her friends knew who said evil people were, and there was something going on that they weren’t telling us about. And Mark didn’t like them, and I knew Lilly didn’t like Mark. I knew a lot about Lilly, because her and Nick were really close friends. From what I knew, they were like brother and sister, and Nick’s parents thought of her as their daughter. Nick talked about her a lot, but I knew that he wasn’t cheating on me or anything, because Lilly had a boyfriend of her own. Drew. They were actually really cute together. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Iris asked in her soft voice. 

“It’s a plan, where Lilly and Jack book it out of here, save Nick, and we’re all one big happy family.” Mark said sarcastically. “Cause they think they’re “superheroes” that can save the world.” I knew that there was a history between Lilly and Mark, and I knew that Lilly despised him, but I thought that Mark actually kind of liked Lilly. Maybe I was wrong. 

“Okay, Lilly, what’s the real plan?” I turned to Lilly, knowing she’d be a lot more helpful than Mark. I mean, she was really smart, and seemed to know about a lot of important things. Plus, she knew the kidnappers, and she knew Nick, so she would be a lot more effective at making a plan. 

“Well, you, Iris, Mark, and Drew are staying here. Jack and I are going to save Nick.” Lilly explained. “And it would be safer if you didn’t know the plan, for the obvious reasons. That, I guess aren’t so obvious to you guys, but I promise we’ll explain this all once we get Nick back, okay?” 

I felt kind of hurt that I wasn’t included in the plan to save MY boyfriend, but I had also learned from Nick that it was best to trust Lilly’s judgement. I trusted Nick, who trusted Lilly, which meant that I should trust Lilly too. So I nodded, agreeing to the plan. In fact, the only person who had a problem with the plan was Mark. 

“Oh no, you’re not putting that cr*p into Zach and Iris’s head. No way. We’re not staying here, we’re going HOME, and if you try to stop us, it would be considered kidnapping, and you could be arrested.” Mark snapped. I shook my head. 

“I’m staying here.” 

“As am I.” Iris piped up. “So it wouldn’t be considered kidnapping, because we WANT to be here.” 

“No one’s forcing you to stay, Mark. Walk out that door if you want, we won’t stop you. But we won’t protect you either.” Jack informed him. Mark glared at all of us before marching out the door. D*ckhead. I knew that wasn’t something I should be calling my older brother, but it was obvious that he wasn’t safe on his own out there. He didn’t know the first thing about fighting, not to mention, the kidnappers were fast, strong, and smart. Mark didn’t stand a chance against them. 

“Okay, Drew, you’re on babysitting duty. We’ll be back whenever we’re back, in whatever condition we’re in, and hopefully, we’ll be alive.” Lilly and Jack walked out the door, leaving me, Iris, and Drew alone. Iris claimed to be tired, and went upstairs to take a nap. This had been a long day, and we had school the next day too. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Drew asked me. 

“Honestly, I want everything to go back to normal. I want Nick to be okay, I want Mark to stop acting like a douche, I want my parents to stop slowly killing killing themselves, and I want to know what’s going on.” I confessed. “Nick’s been keeping something from me, but he’ll never tell me what it is. It frustrates me to no end, because it seems like everyone else knows what it is. Lilly knows, his friends know. Everyone knows except me.” 

“Nick will tell you when he’s ready, trust me. Lilly kept a secret from me, but I know it now. You just need to have patience.” I liked Drew. He seemed like a great guy, someone you could easily talk to. He was so different from Lilly, who was eccentric, loud, and really obnoxious a lot of the time. Okay, ALL the time. Drew was more laid back and chill. 

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now, what’s say we order pizza for dinner? I’m positively starving.” While Drew and Lilly were complete opposites, there were many similarities as well. Their love for pizza, root beer, and Film Theory were just some of the many similarities they had. 

I nodded in agreement to the pizza idea, and Drew ordered three pizzas. 

“Why three?” I asked. “Between me, Iris, Nick, you, Lilly, and Jack, I’m sure we wouldn’t eat  _ that  _ much.” 

“Lilly has a big appetite. You’ll see what I mean once she, Jack, and Nick get back.” Drew explained. Well, it wasn’t really much of an explanation, but whatever. In fact, no sooner had he finished say that when Nick, Jack, and Lilly burst through the door. 

Nick didn’t look too good. He had dried blood on his face and on the front of his shirt. His arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts. I could only imagine what had happened to him in the last hour that gave him that many injuries. 

Lilly and Jack looked relatively fine. In fact, they looked like they had went for a walk instead of saving someone. 

“Good, you’re back. We just finished ordering pizza.” Drew said nonchalantly. 

“Time for explanations.” I chimed in. Nick gave Lilly an  _ are you high?  _ look, to which she ignored. 

“Where’s Iris?” Iris came down the stairs two at a time, and excited look on her face. 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting. Explain everything, now.” She demanded. Lilly sucked in a breath. 

“Okay then. I’m not human, and neither are Jack or Nick. Nick and I are both shapeshifters, different kinds, and Jack’s a lamia. A lamia is a type of vampire who is born, not made, and they can stop aging whenever they want. Jack is still aging, just thought I’d throw that out there. Nick can explain the rest.” I stood there, dumbfounded. Not human? Shapeshifter? Lamia? What kind of game was Lilly playing at? Did she think I was stupid? “Oh and Iris? You’re an Old Soul. It’s kind of hard to explain.” 

“What kind of drugs are you on? Do you really expect me to believe this?” I snarled. “Vampires and shapeshifters aren’t real, they’re imaginary things made up by Hollywood.” Nick shook his head sadly. 

“Unfortunately, those Hollywood monsters are real, and your boyfriend happens to be one of them. Now, to finish the explanation. So, there are a lot of people out there-mainly vampires and werewolves, who want to bring on the end of the world, because they want the humans to be destroyed. I was kidnapped by their leader, Hunter Redfern. Then there’s this other organization, Circle Daybreak, that wants to prevent the end of the world from happening. Lilly, Jack, Drew, and I are part of that organization. Circle Daybreak is made up of mostly shapeshifters, witches, and humans.” Nick finished explaining. Lilly shot him a look, but he shook his head. 

“So what else are you not telling us? And don’t say it’s nothing, cause I know it’s something.” Nick sighed. He turned to Lilly, who nodded. 

“So, us supernatural people have soulmates. People we’re destined to be with, people we can’t live without once we meet them. Drew is my soulmate.” Lilly looked up at Drew with a smile on her face. Nick was looking down at the ground. 

“So who’s your soulmate Nick?” I asked vehemently. So apparently, Nick and I weren’t even supposed to be together at all cause Nick had a “soulmate” that he couldn’t live without. 

“You.” Nick mumbled, still not meeting my gaze. Oh. Oh sh*t, due to my earlier stupidity, Nick probably thought I hated him. Well, wasn’t this just peachy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sh*t just got real. And you're going to have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter. You're welcome! Hope you're having a wonderful day!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Nick**

So that wasn’t awkward AT ALL. It’s one thing to tell your boyfriend you love him, it’s another to tell him that you can’t live without him. I’m pretty sure that Zach didn’t want that kind of pressure on his shoulders, we were only fourteen, not to mention, he didn’t really like me after we explained everything to him. I didn’t blame him, I wouldn’t’ve liked me either. 

“Well, due to the amount of awkwardness in the air, Drew and I are going to go to our room and make out now.” Lilly grabbed Drew’s arm and dragged him up the stairs. It was just like Lilly to say something like that. 

“I’m gonna make like a banana, and split. I hear Scooby Doo calling my name.” Jack ran up the stairs at vampire speed. 

“We have school tomorrow, so I gotta get my nine and a half hours in.” Iris walked up the stairs, leaving me and Zach alone. I really didn’t know what to say or do, because for me, this was really awkward, and I was guessing it probably was for him too. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. If Lilly were here . . .

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the meat cutting knives and ran back into the living room. Smiling, I cut the air where I supposed the tension was. I could feel the tension disappearing, and I couldn’t help it, I burst out laughing. Zach laughed too. 

“When in doubt, do what Lilly does.” He giggled. I nodded, setting the knife down on the coffee table in the living room. I felt better, but the awkwardness still kind of lingered. For me at least. I didn’t want things to be this way between me and Zach, I wanted it to go back to how it was before. I felt fingers on my chin and Zach lifted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. His dark brown eyes met my light brown ones. 

“Hey, don’t be sad. I believe you, about shapeshifters and vamps and stuff. I don’t think you’re a liar.” I searched his eyes for any evidence that he was lying to make me feel better, but I couldn’t see anything except pure truth. 

“That’s not what’s bothering me.” I said slowly, carefully. I didn’t want to scare Zach off. 

“If it’s about being your soulmate,” He leaned in closer until our faces were only a centimeter apart. I could feel his breath lightly fanning my face. “I don’t mind. I want to be the only one you’ll ever love.” I could see his face heating up from saying that, and I could feel my face heating up, but I didn’t care. 

“It’s a lot of pressure, Zach. I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have  _ to stay with me just because-”

“But I want to stay with you, so shut up and kiss me.” Zach mashed his lips onto mine, rubbing his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I complied, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. I was ecstatic that Zach didn’t care about being my soulmate, didn’t care that he was bound to be with me for the rest of his life. He loved me, and I loved him, and that was all that mattered. I put my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs and-

“WHAT THE HECK?” Someone shouted. I jumped, falling down. You’d think, since I was a cat, I’d have more grace than that, but nope. I looked up into bright green eyes that were dancing with laughter. “Finally, I get the jump on somebody.” I got up, glowering at Lilly as I did so. Zach was laughing his *ss off. 

“Was that really necessary Lilly?” I asked, trying to keep from grinning. It was kind of funny. It was really funny, but I wasn’t going to start laughing, cause that would be totally not right. 

“Yes, yes it was. I was watching the whole thing, it was positively adorable.” Zach stopped laughing immediately. 

“You were  **WATCHING** ?” He asked fearfully. 

“Yep.” Lilly smirked. “Probably the best romantic scene ever. And I’ve watched a lot of sappy romantic sh*t, and I’ve watched a lot of make out scenes, and those sex scenes that are in movies and shows.” 

“You’re comparing what happened between us to a SEX SCENE? Really?” I asked incredulously. Lilly nodded. 

“Anyway, I bid you good day, I’m staying down here to watch Supernatural, because SUPERNATURAL FOR LIFE! Cas will be  _ mine _ .” Lilly said as she sat down on the couch. She was currently on season five, but she was almost done with it. She was excited for season six. Apparently, Cas acted like a d*ck then, and Lilly was really excited for that because right now, Cas was just cutely stupid. 

I sat down next to her. I was all caught up on Supernatural, but rewatching episodes never hurt. Zach came and sat next to me. He had never seen Supernatural before, but Supernatural was one of those shows where you could kind of understand the storyline even if you weren’t all caught up. Each episode was like a different story, kind of. The only ship I shipped in the show was John and Mary, but apparently, Destiel was “going to happen.” No it wasn’t, Dean was obviously straight. 

Drew came down and joined us, because he had nothing better to do. Apparently, Jack and Iris were passed out upstairs, Jack snoring really loudly. Yeah, lamia can sleep. They’re not like Twilight vamps, they sleep, and they don’t sparkle. They’re actually cool. 

Zach and I ended up falling asleep while watching Supernatural, so Lilly and Drew had to carry us to bed. 

 

**Unknown**

 

Everything was going according to plan. No one suspected a thing, no one knew what was going on. They never suspected someone as innocent as me would have the brains to pull this off. They were all idiots, all pawns in my master game of chess. 

“Master, it has been done. They are right where you intended them to be.” Master smiled. 

“Good. Now all we need is an opportune moment.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Jack**

The day after the kidnapping and everything, we went back to school like nothing happened. Zach didn’t breathe a word of our existence to anybody. Rylee and that douche named Gavin disappeared off the face of the Earth. Mark ignored us but didn’t tell anyone what he told him. Life was as good as it was gonna get. Which is all we could really ask for. 

Nick and Zach joined us for lunch. Combine them with Lilly, and you had yourself some trouble. They talked non stop about the stupidest things, liked roasting people, and acted like they knew everything. Typical freshman. Right now, they were arguing about how hot Dean was compared to Castiel. 

“Okay, so Cas is stupidly cute, but-” 

“Cutely stupid, Nick.” Lilly corrected Nick. 

“Yeah, and his voice is really deep, but he’s not that good looking. Now take Dean. He has those green eyes, and that hair, not to mention, he has the perfect expression for everything.” Nick explained. 

“Yeah, but his personality sucks. He doesn’t give a sh*t about anyone except himself. Cas though? He drops everything he’s doing to help Dean and Sam, even when they don’t do anything for him in return and treat him like a slave.” Zach argued. 

“I think you’re both wrong. They’re both equally hot, and they totally belong together. Simple as that.” Lilly added. Both boys gave her a look. Lilly shrugged in return, taking a slug of her root beer. “If I had to choose, though, I would be on Zach’s side. Castiel for life, bro.” Nick shot her a dirty look. 

“I thought you had a huge crush on Dean.” 

“And then I saw Cas react to porn. I could recite the whole scene for you. So, Cas was all like, if the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong. And Dean’s all like, you’re watching porn? You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes, and you don’t talk about it. Then Cas looked down, and Dean was like, well now he’s gotta a boner. It was freaking hilarious!” Lilly was in a fit of laughter at the end of her story, and Zach and Nick were cracking up too. I turned to Drew. 

“Aren’t you at all worried about your girlfriend’s sanity?” I asked incredulously. 

“She had been insane long before I met her. This is considered normal behavior

for her.” Drew said in a tired voice. “She quotes Castiel all the time, I’ve heard her talk about this scene way too much. Although, it’s still kind of funny.” 

“Well, I think it’s weird. Insanely weird, which is probably why Lilly likes it. She likes anything weird, insane, and not normal in general.” The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Nick, Zach, and Lilly all headed off to gym together. They were really scary when they were put together, which they all had their schedules so they could have every class together. I felt bad for all the teachers that had to put up with the Three Stooges. 

 

**Michael (U no know him)**

 

I watched Jack leave the cafeteria with Drew. I watched Lilly, Nick, and Zach go to gym. I watched them everyday. Every second of every minute of every hour of everyday. I was a professional stalker, I guess you could say. I needed to keep an eye on them. He said so. 

I was in the same grade as Lilly. I fit my schedule to match hers. It was easy to do, I only had to change one class. She was really pretty, a lot of people liked her, and all the guys wanted to get in her pants. But she had Drew. In my opinion, she was too good for Drew. Drew was a d*ck that didn’t have a d*ck. He was a huge flirt, and he was known for cheating. But he always got away with it, because everyone loved Drew, and he could do no wrong. I was the only one who saw how evil he was. 

After getting out of the locker room, she went to talk to Nick and Zach, of course, because they’re a super power trio now. Nick and Lilly had always been friends, but Zach was joining them. They didn’t deserve to have a friend like her. She was too nice, too caring for those gay freaks. (A/N: No, I’m not a homophobe. I just need one for my storyline.) They deserved to die in a hole. 

We were playing dodgeball, Lilly’s favorite game. She was team captain. She picked Zach, then Nick, then her friend. Then she picked me, which I wasn’t expecting. I was glowing inside. Lilly picked me. She then picked a whole bunch of other people, and we started playing. Lilly and Nick were really good at it, they were fast and athletic. Zach was okayish, but he got out a lot because he didn’t know how to catch. I was good at catching, so I always had to save his sorry *ss, which I think Lilly was grateful for. The others on our team just were, I didn’t pay attention to them. I only focused on Lilly. 

We won, and Lilly was ecstatic. She was jumping up and down, screaming about how the other people on the other team were losers, and then she started singing We Are The Champions, and Zach and Nick joined in. I did to, Lilly’s happiness was contagious. I was really surprised, however, when she came over by me, a wide smile on her face. 

“You’re not half bad, didja know that? Thanks for saving Zach.” Then Lilly pulled me into a hug, then went back to Zach and Nick. I stood there like an idiot for a full minute before I realized that we were supposed to go change. I got changed and went back into the gym, finding Nick and Zach hanging out while Lilly shot some hoops. She was short, way too short to be a basketball player, but she was probably the best player in the school. Because of what she was. 

I walked over and joined her, managing to take the ball from her. She glowered at me, chasing after me to get the ball back. I threw the ball into the hoop, but she managed to get the ball just before it went in. She grinned at me. 

“You can’t beat me, it’s freaking impossible.” The bell rang, and she threw the ball at me. “See ya around.” Lilly yelled as she ran after Nick and Zach. 

No doubt about it, I was falling for Lilly, fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school ends this Thursday for me. Over the summer, updates will become less frequent. I'll try to update as much as possible in the next four days to compensate for that. I hope you're having a wonderful day!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lilly**

Nick went home after school. He had to make sure his parents knew where he was, because he never told them where he was last night when he was over at our house. 

Zach wanted to check in on Mark. See how he was doing, if he was calmed down about the whole situation. I was going with him, in case Mark tried anything-not that I thought he would. Besides, it might help a little bit. He used to like me at one point, and he trusted me the most out of everyone. Besides, I had legitimate proof for him that we were really not human, and not mentally insane people. Although, let’s be honest, we all know I’m not sane. 

“Are you sure about this, Lilly? He might attack you.” Zach said for the thousandth time. 

“You know, I think you’re trying to get rid of me.” I made a pouty face, and Zach immediately started backtracking. 

“It’s not that, I’m just saying, it’s probably not the wisest decision for you to be coming when he hates your guts.” Zach explained. 

“Whoever said I was wise? Besides, he likes me the most out of the group, and we all know I’m a perfect little angel.” I smirked. 

“Yeah right, Lucifer.” Zach chuckled as he led the way into the house. He was able to just walk in since it was technically still the place in which he lived. He could just walk in like he owned the place. “HEY MARK! I’M HOME!” Mark came stomping down the stairs, looking like a sulky child. He glared at me when he saw me. 

“What the heck is going on?” He asked. He was still pretty p*ssed, I gathered. 

“We have to talk to you.” I explained. “Look, I know you don’t believe what we told you. I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t believe us either. Not to mention, we all know I’m not sane. But this is real, and as much as I hate to say it, we need you. The Irish freak needs you, more than you know. Drew needs you, so said Irish freak leaves him alone. I don’t want to say I need you, so I’m not going to. And Zach and Iris need you too. They need their big brother.” I took in a big breath before continuing. 

“I need five minutes of your time, Mark, to get this all settled. It’s your choice what you do, but I need you to listen. Can you do that?” I pleaded, putting my puppy dog eyes on full blast. 

“Fine.” Mark grumped. “Five minutes, and then you need to get the f**k out of here.” I let out a breath of relief. I lifted my bangs up, showing him my four horns on my head. 

“These are my horns. They’re real, and they don’t come off. Easily.” I put my bangs down. “I’m a shapeshifter. A dragon shapeshifter, if you want specifics. Jack is a lamia, a born vampire. He can stop aging whenever he wants, and he sleeps. He’s basically a normal human except the light weakens his power, and he drinks blood. But he only drinks animals, not humans. Drew is just a normal, boring human. Well, he’s not boring, but he’s human, like you and Zach. Iris is an Old Soul. She’s basically human, she’s just really wise because she has faint hints from her past lives. Subconscious memories. And Nick is a shapeshifter too. He hasn’t Shifted yet, but he’s most likely going to be a mountain lion, like his parents.” 

“Now, onto soulmates. We have soulmates. People we’re destined to be with, people we can’t live without once we meet them. Nick and Zach are soulmates, as are Drew and I. I think that’s it for now. So, what do you think? Do you believe me now?” Mark just stared at me with a stupid look on his face. 

“Wait, you’re a  _ dragon _ ?” Zach asked, astonished. 

“Oh, yeah. The horns signify how strong the dragon-shifter is. Four is really rare, and they’re really strong. But there was this one dragon that had five horns. Luckily, he got taken down, cause he was working for the opposing team.” 

“What do you mean, team?” Mark asked, finally speaking. I could see in his eyes that he finally believed what I was saying. Good. 

“Well, Jack, Drew, Nick, and I are all members of Circle Daybreak. We want to stop the end of the world. Let me explain that to you. So, the other Nightworlders want to get the last Wild Power, kill whoever it is, and bring on the end of the world. The Wild Powers can stop the end of the world, but only if all four of them work together. If one dies, or doesn’t agree to help the others, the end of the world is going to happen. Right now, Circle Daybreak has three of the four Wild Powers.” I explained. 

“Why do some want the end of the world? Wouldn’t they want to not die?” 

“They think it would be the end of all humans. Us non-humans can survive this, but humans can’t. Some of us want the humans to stay, and others want them gone.” 

Silence, as Mark let that sink in. I supposed it was a lot for him to take in and stuff, and he would have to adjust to all this, if he was going to stay. That was the big question: If. He should, it would be the safest thing for him. And if he didn’t stay, it would slowly kill Jack. But, ya know, that wasn’t important. Okay, it was, but it didn’t matter at this point in time. If that makes any sense at all. I know it doesn’t, but whatever. 

“So you’re on the side that wants to stop the end of the world, right?”

“Yeah. And it’s people like you that make me regret the decision. Now, for whatever reason, the other side has taken an interest in you and your family. That’s why my family wants your family to come live with us. We can protect you. The question remains: will you come live with us?” I asked. Mark thought it over, and as he was about to answer, Jack burst through the door. 

“WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!” He shouted. Then he took in our surprised looks. 

“There’s something called knocking.” Mark pointed out. “You can’t just burst into someone’s house.” 

“Yes, I can, I’m a vampire.” Jack shot back. 

“Well, it’s considered rude.” Jack just huffed and turned to me. 

“We have a problem.” 

“So you’ve said.” I raised a brow. “So what’s the problem, Mr. “We have a problem.”” 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real. Drew's a jerk, there's a MONSTER ON THE LOOSE, and all h*ll has broken loose, if I recall correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Summer's over, we started school, and I'm back in business. I'll be updating all my stories all this week, and I'm starting a new story too! Without further ado, enjoy!

**Jack**

“Our problem is that another dragon shifter is in town, looking for Mark, Zach, and Iris, and knows they live here.” I knocked on the wall. “Just thought I would mention this since you are in said house that he’s going to attack.” I looked at my watch. “In about five minutes.” 

“Well thank you, that was really helpful.” Lilly shot back at me sarcastically, before she perked up. “But I can beat him. How many horns does he have?” 

“Three.” 

“Well then, I can definitely beat him. I’m four horns, he’s three. I’m stronger, therefore, I will win.” Lilly smirked triumphantly. Yeah, that wasn’t going to work. 

“What happens if there’s reinforcements?” 

“Argh, fine, be that way. Let’s back the f**k down and be wimps.” Lilly turned to Mark and Zach. “You coming, are you wanna become dragon food?” Zach was outta there faster than you could say “pepperoni pizza.” Mark, however, lingered. I could tell that while he believed what we were saying, he was still a little wary of us. I’d be wary of vampires and dragon shifters too if I was a human. I mean, vampires drink blood and dragons are big reptiles with wings that eat people. 

“Mark!” Zach whined. “Come on, we gotta go tell Nick and his family.” Mark reluctantly came with us then, but I could tell he didn’t like it. I didn’t really expect him too, either. 

I had to admit, it was weird, having a soulmate, but they didn’t know they were my soulmate. Not to mention, they were straight. Mark was straight. It hurt. Even if I didn’t know him all that well. Soulmate thing. 

We made it to the Patrick household without too many issues. Nick was still there with his parents. Stephanie and Matthew were really nice. 

“What? There’s another dragon shifter in town?” Matthew asked disbelievingly. “That’s impossible.” 

“No, it’s not. Dragon shifters are sleeping, have been sleeping for thousands of years. Now, it looks like someone’s waking them up.” Lilly explained. “To be specific, the other Nightworlders, the bad ones. Luckily, I’m stronger than this one, not to mention, I was modified from a young age, so I’m actually as strong as a dragon shifter with six horns-not that that’s a thing. I can take him down, but at this moment, we need to get everyone to safety.” 

“Here, we’ll go to the headquarters and inform Circle Daybreak about what’s going on. Nick, you go with Lilly, Jack, Zach, and the other one.” Stephanie started. 

“Mark.” Mark butted in. 

“Yeah. You guys keep the town safe, we’ll try to bring in reinforcements.” Matt finished. “Even though the end of the world is coming, we need to keep as many people as we can safe.” Matt and Steph headed out to the Circle Daybreak headquarters.

“Come on Nick. To our house.” The rest of us headed off to Drew’s place. It was Drew’s parents house, but they were always away on business, so we didn’t have to worry about them being brought into this mess. We also didn’t have to worry about them caring about us too much, since they were never around. We could do whatever we wanted without fear of repercussion. 

“First things first, we gotta tell Drew and Iris about the change in plans. We’re going to need to prep the house for an attack. Security stuff. I’m thinking cameras, extra locks, an alarm system.” Lilly rattled off. “Human defenses they wouldn’t expect.” 

“We’d have to keep them off the radar though. If anyone gets wind of this, they’ll find a way to bypass all the extra measures, rendering them useless.” Nick reminded her. 

“True. I’m sure we’ll find something. Cameras are easy to hide within the house, because they have them at the place we were stuck at in Circle Daybreak.” Lilly commented. 

“You mean when we were kids?” I asked.

“Yeah. There were . . . how do I put this? Problems with us when we were little.” Lilly’s gaze shifted to the ground.. Not problems with her, Rylee, and me. With just me. Because I was a little more hard to keep grounded as a young vampire. Young vampires are volatile, they’ll do anything for blood. I couldn’t remember much of my past, but I’m sure it wasn’t happy. 

“So, you can keep the security measures out of view? That’s great.” I said. “Now, to get those security measures and put them up.” 

“Drew, Zach, and I can go.” Nick volunteered. “While you guys scout the house and find where to put them.” 

“Great, it’s settled then. And just in time too, there’s the house.” I pointed out. Drew was outside, waiting for us. Lilly ran up to him and jumped on top of him. That was a regularly occurring thing. Drew shoved her off, this time, which was completely unusual. 

“Babe?” Lilly asked, calming down immediately. “Drew, what’s wrong?” Drew ignored her, just walking into the house. Lilly followed him, and I could feel the anger radiating off of her. 

“Mark!” Iris giggled, running up and hugging her brother. I ignored that, choosing to eavesdrop on Lilly and Drew. There was no doubt that this was unusual behavior on Drew’s part. While he complained that Lilly was too peppy and loved him too much, you could tell he liked the affection. Having been neglected by his parents most of his life, and being feared at school because he was unnaturally tall, he liked having someone who loved him unconditionally. 

“Drew, what did I do?” Lilly was begging, trying to figure out what she had done. She hated letting people down, though she rarely ever showed it. Only around Drew, and sometimes around her closest friends. Us. Drew, however, kept ignoring her, as if she weren’t there. 

Tears pooled in Lilly’s eyes before she blinked them away and glared at Drew. His face was emotionless, eyes void of everything. Man, he was really acting like a douche. 

“Fine, if you won’t talk to me, don’t. We’ll see if I give a sh*t.” Lilly snarled before she stormed off upstairs. I could hear her sobs as she slammed her bedroom door shut. 

I went back to paying attention to the others, who didn’t seem to notice what went on between Lilly and Drew. 

“Hey Nick, change of plans. I need you and Zach to stay here. One of you keep an eye on Drew, the other needs to keep an eye on Lilly.” They both nodded, not asking any questions. “Mark, you and I are gonna go get the security stuff.” I turned to Iris. “Do you wanna come?” She shook her head. 

“I have a feeling my brother and his boyfriend are going to need help here.” I nodded, looking back at Mark. 

“Well, let’s go.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Mark**

Jack was driving because walking in daylight was risky with the dragon shifter around. While he knew there was a dragon shifter, and how strong it was, he didn’t know what it looked like. So driving was the safer option. 

“I don’t get it. Why wouldn’t you just let Lilly take this shifter down and have all our problems be solved?” I grumped. I didn’t like these extra security measures, these lengths we had to go to to stay safe. I wanted to be safe, I just didn’t like all this secrecy. I had a life, thank you very much. 

“What if there were others with the dragon shifter?” Jack retorted. “Lilly could’ve taken on the dragon shifter, and maybe two other Night Worlders. But what if there was a whole crew of them? Lilly’s strong, but she’s not that strong. When we make decisions, we make decisions that are best for everyone. Losing Lilly isn’t something we want.” 

“What, do you like her or something?” 

“No. She’s like my sister. We’re not actually related, but I’ve known her pretty much all my life, and she’s always been there for me. And I’ve always been there for her. We’re practically family.” I looked down. I guess I didn’t realize that. It made sense though, Lilly was super protective of the ones she loved, and she was super protective of Jack. 

“So you’re not cousins?” I asked. “Does that mean Rylee wasn’t related to you guys?” Jack made a disgusted face. 

“No. And for that, I’m glad, because Rylee was a royal b*tch. She better be on the other side of the country, cause when Lilly gets ahold of her . . .” Jack trailed off, glaring at the road as he parked in front of the store that had the supplies we needed. 

“I thought you guys liked her?” I was so confused. 

“Yeah, we did. She was family. But then we found out she was working for the bad guys, and was trying to hand us over to their leader, Hunter Redfern. Now she’s wanted by Lilly, who’s severely p*ssed at her and wants her head.” Jack explained. “What she did was sh*tty, and can’t be forgiven.” Thinking through that, I didn’t know how I had ever liked her. Maybe because she was everything that a lot of people weren’t. Nice, funny, caring. Most of the girls at our school were sl*ts and b*tches and wh*res. Turned out Rylee wasn’t much different. 

As we walked around, finding what Lilly needed, Jack stayed silent. He didn’t say anything to me, or anyone else for that matter. He only started talking when he got a call. 

“Hey Zach, what’s up?” Jack answered his phone, brows furrowing. “Pizza and root beer? It’s that bad?” Silence. “Douche. Look, we’ve got everything we need, we’ll stop by the grocery store and pick up some Lilly stuff, and we’ll be on our way back. In the meantime, just keep her preoccupied.” Jack hung up, turning to me. “Change of plans.” 

“So I heard. What’s going on?” I asked. 

“Lilly explained soulmates to you, right?” I nodded. “So you know that Drew and her are soulmates.” Another nod. “Well, right now, he refuses to talk to her, or be in the same room as her, and it’s driving Lilly crazy because she has no idea what she did. If she even did anything at all. I personally believe that he’s probably just PMSing right now. But, whatever the reason, Lilly’s having a panic attack, so now we gotta make her feel better while I beat the sh*t out of Drew.” 

We picked up the Lilly stuff, and drove back to the house. I wasn’t used to the level of caring that these guys had for each other. I mean, relationships had their bad points, so beating the sh*t outta Drew because he wasn’t talking to Lilly seemed a little extreme to me. Everyone else, however, seemed to find it perfectly normal. As for soulmates, that was way out of my comprehension zone. Someone you’re forced to be with didn’t seem right. I mean, what if you had a soulmate who didn’t like you at all? You were literally forced to be single. 

Drew was nowhere to be seen as we entered the house. In fact, no one was anywhere to be seen. Jack looked around, setting the bags on the floor. He stood still, eyes looking around wildly, before he whirled around to face me. 

“Something isn’t right.” He said. “Shut up, and follow me.” He bolted towards the steps, and I followed, falling behind because he ran at such an inhuman speed. I suppose that was to be expected because he was a vampire and all. He stopped suddenly in front of a door, and I ran into him, causing me to fall onto my *ss. Jack stayed standing, because he was a motherf**king vampire. I swear he was made of steel. 

“What’s going on?” I whisper asked, getting back up. 

“Silence. No one’s here, which isn’t ever a good sign.” Jack responded, whispering as well. 

“Okay. Why are we standing outside this door?” 

“There’s a strange scent here. It was on Lilly earlier, faintly, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. The scent leads to her bedroom door, which is a bit suspicious, because the scent is clearly a male scent.” Jack explained, before he tried opening it. The door opened with ease, showing a messy room. There was blood splattered on the floor and walls, and a note on the bed. Jack picked it up, reading it aloud. 

“Dear Mr. Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach. We have Zach, Iris, Nick, and Lilly. As for Drew, well, he helped us infiltrate the house. I’ll have to thank him for that later. If you want to see them again, just hand over one of the Wild Powers, and we’ll leave you and your family and friends alone. It’s quite simple really. You have until midnight. Sincerely, Michael.” 

Silence. I couldn’t wrap my head around the whole thing, it just seemed so unreal. Kidnapping people? Just so that their side could win? That seemed a little extreme. And who was this Michael person? 

“Well, there’s only one thing left to do. We’re heading to Circle Daybreak.” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Nick**

  
I groaned, trying to move. I felt so stiff, like I hadn’t moved in ages. I couldn’t see anything. I was blindfolded, gagged, and bound. Nice. Just great. The last thing I remembered was trying to comfort Lilly as she tried to figure out why Drew wasn’t talking to her. Then a dart was shot at her, a tranq dart. Someone held me as they put a rag to my mouth. It must’ve had chloroform on it, because I was knocked out almost instantly.   
The only parts of my body I could move were my legs, feet, and head. The rest of me was tied to a chair. It was severely uncomfortable, but it also reminded me of something. I just couldn’t put my finger on it.   
Faintly, I could hear screaming, which sounded slightly feminine. It didn’t sound familiar, which made me think our group wasn’t the only one here.   
Zach. Oh no, was Zach okay? What about Mark and Iris? My parents? Lilly and Drew? Jack? Jack, Mark, and my parents hadn’t been at the house, so maybe, hopefully they were okay. Lilly was probably here, since she had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. And Zach, Drew, and Iris were probably here too, since they had been at the house.   
I couldn’t help but wonder why and who. Who had kidnapped us, and why did they kidnap us? I supposed I wasn’t going to get answers anytime soon. It was best to sit back, listen, and hope that I can find a way to escape soon.

**Lilly’s POV**

My arms were chained to a wall. I was naked. I wasn’t blindfolded or gagged or anything. As for what I had just endured . . . I didn’t want to talk about it.   
I couldn’t believe that Michael was evil. Or that he was the other dragon shifter. I honestly didn’t see that coming. As for this “Natemare,” he didn’t sound friendly. But if he was anything like Michael, I knew I wouldn’t like him. I mean, seriously, Michael, a guy who’s been nothing but nice to me, just freaking RAPED me. And since I had gotten my monthly friend at the age of twelve, I was technically able to conceive children. Problem: I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER!!!!! And I’m sure with the way Drew had been acting, he didn’t want to be a father anytime soon. Not that he had to be a part of the kid’s life, if I had one. Which, in all reality, was probably gonna happen. Dragon shifters are meant to conceive many children. They’re very . . . how do I put this? Fertile.   
Enough about that, I needed clothes and a way out of here. I also needed to find out if any of my other friends were here.   
“Well, well, well. Hello, little dragon.” A deep voice purred. I couldn’t see anyone. “I have to say, I’m admiring the view.” I felt self-conscious, but there wasn’t much I could do, was there? Clothes were thrown at me, and the chains suddenly unlocked. “Now, my dearest little dragon pet, we’re going to have some fun.”   
“From what I’ve learned, fun here is a bit morbid.” I pointed out as I quickly got dressed. It wasn’t much, just a dress that barely reached my knees and underwear, but it was better then what I had earlier. A laugh echoed through the room.   
“You’re such a fast learner, little dragon pet. Michael told me I’d have to be wary of you.” The voice chuckled. “I’m sure you’re dying to see who I am, but I’d rather remain part of the shadows. Sorry, little dragon pet.”   
“My name’s Lilly.” I snapped. I didn’t like this disembodied voice, I quite liked to see my opponents. “And I’m not your little dragon pet.” Another laugh, ringing in my ears afterwards. It wasn’t pleasant.   
“Your my little dragon pet. You don’t have a say in that. Or anything, for that matter, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I do.” Well that took a dark and sinister turn.   
“And how are you going to do that if you’re not even here?” I taunted.   
“I’ll bring back Michael.”   
“Bring it.” Now that I was unchained, I could take him down, I knew I could. Michael was going down. Michael walked into the room, a smirk on his face.   
“I knew I was good, but I didn’t think you’d want a round two.”   
“You’re going down you little son of a b*tch.”

**Jack’s POV**

“We have a problem!” I shouted as I walked into the Circle Daybreak headquarters. Mark was beside me, taking in everything. I kinda felt bad for him, he was thrown into this mess, and now he could possibly lose his brother and sister. I vowed to get his family back together if it was the last thing I did.   
“You seem very fond of saying that.” Mark commented.   
“Well, we always have problems, in case you didn’t notice.” I shot back as Matt came up to us.   
“What’s the issue now?” He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.   
“Ummmm, the issue is that when we went out to do something important, the other dragon shifter kidnapped the others. His name is Michael, he goes to our school, and he has every class with Lilly. Lilly said that he’s a nice guy who isn’t all that good at gym, so he hid the fact that he was a dragon shifter very well. Now we have to find them before something terrible happens. I also need to beat the sh*t outta Drew, because apparently, he helped this Michael person.” I handed over the note, which explained everything I just did, minus the part about the Wild Powers. That was the point of coming to the headquarters in the first place. To see what we should do.   
“Well, this really is a problem.” Matt said as he handed back the note, scratching his head. “To be honest, if you were to talk to any other member, they’d say let them die, cause it’s for a good cause.”   
“They’d just let innocent people die?” Mark asked disbelievingly.   
“Yes, yes they would. But we’re not gonna do that. I have a plan. It’s stupid and risky, but it’s better than anything else we’ve got.” Matt explained the plan to us, and while I didn’t like it, it was the only plan we had. So we had to make it work. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Nick**

It was scary, being tied up, gagged, blindfolded. I could hear breathing beside me, uneven breathing. I wasn’t alone. 

Meanwhile, in the room next to me, signs of a fight could be heard. I could faintly smell blood, which spooked me a little. This wasn’t a nice place to be. 

The blindfold was ripped off of me, and I had to blink a lot, getting used to the light. There was fog everywhere, and hands gripped my shoulders tightly. 

“You know, way back when, your father and I did a collab together. Mangled, wasn’t it? He thought Nate was just a really good actor, but it was me. The voice in Nate’s head, telling him all these terrible things. Eventually, he killed himself, and left me all alone.” A deep voice cackled. I remembered the Mangled collab faintly. It took place two years ago, back when I was twelve. I remember Nate, he was like an uncle to me. Then one day he told my dad he could go screw himself, and I hadn’t seen him since. I remember Dad saying Nate had some sort of condition, and this . . . must’ve caused it. 

Since I was gagged, I couldn’t say anything, but I’m sure my eyes expressed it all. I was terrified beyond belief. This person had made someone commit suicide, so who knew what else he was capable of. I sure as h*ll didn’t want to know. 

“You can call me Natemare. And you, my dear friend, are a spitting image of your father. Your other friends aren’t very nice though, Lilly especially. Apparently people don’t like getting raped, didja know that?” I shuddered. That wasn’t cool. “Don’t worry, I didn’t have anything to do with it, it was all Michael. Now they’re fighting, and it seems like Lilly’s going to win. But I don’t care, Michael wasn’t loyal to me anyway. All he wanted was to destroy his brother, but I couldn’t have that happening. He thought he could doublecross me, but you can’t double cross a double crosser.” 

I still couldn’t see this Natemare person, but I had a faint idea, based off of the Mangled video. He would look like Nate, but he would be more evil and have purple tears streaks running down him face, with black circles around his eyes. We were all screwed if this is who we were dealing with. 

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

To be honest, I hadn’t expected Lilly to be that good of a fighter. The only people I’d seen her fight were mortals. Not exactly a challenge, but she was in good shape all things considered. She had to be practicing somewhere. Lilly also had a bit of a strategy that I was working out. Her mind was her greatest asset; she used her brain in fights, outsmarting her opponent. If her brain were to be fogged up with anger or grief, she could easily be put down. 

“So, did you hear the news? Drew sold you out.” I informed her, trying to bait her into making a stupid decision. Although, to be honest, this was something she needed to know. When I said Drew was a jerk and a cheat, I meant it. 

You see, while we wanted the end of the world to come, we weren’t part of Hunter Redfern’s group. Natemare ran this joint, and he was going to rule the new world when the old one was destroyed. That’s where I came in; I wanted the old world to stay, but staying with Natemare had its advantages. I had a ton of power, which in turn, I would use to kill him when I was done using him. Of course, he probably had caught on to my plan; or half of it at least. To destroy my brother. 

That’s all I had ever wanted in life. You see, I was my parents perfect little boy. They adored me. Then that little brute came along and destroyed everything. A measly human, taking all my parents love and affection away from me. And once my parents started going through a financial crisis, they put me in foster care and kept my brother. My parents kept my brother over me, leaving me to deal with abuse and assault until I ran away from the system. 

But that was only the first half of my plan. And that could wait. Right now, I needed something else. I needed to get Lilly out of here, which I could easily manage. I just needed to knock her out first, and then take her to my house as prisoner. Natemare would let me, he probably thought I just wanted to rape her again. Please. I wasn’t that perverted. The rape was necessary for reasons known only to my brain. And my plan was working, I could see anger in her eyes, and she wasn’t using her brain. 

“Drew wouldn’t do that, never in a million years.” She snarled, a bit of desperation in her voice. I had managed to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. Now to make it grow. 

“Are you sure about that? The only people who could’ve sold you out were Jack, Nick, or Drew, because they’re actual members of Circle Daybreak. As I seem to recall, Jack was out with his boy-toy, was he not? And Nick was trying to comfort you. But Drew? He ignored you, acting like a b*tch. Why would he, unless he knew he had done something you wouldn’t like? Like selling you out.” I snapped, wearing her down. She looked near tears, which was great for me. I could see victory in my future. However, I did feel a little bad for her. She thought Drew was great, but he wasn’t. Lilly was just another f**ktoy of his, and he had decided to let her go. 

Lilly sat down on the floor then, burying her face in her knees. I had to admit, this was new. I’d never seen Lilly back down from a fight before. I could hear sobs racking through her body as she wailed. Looks like this was going to be easier than I thought. I picked her up, carrying her out of the hideout and to my house. I’d confront Natemare about it later. For now, I needed to get through my plan. 

 

**Drew’s POV**

 

I didn’t know what was going on. All I knew was that something bad was happening, something I couldn’t control. Because of HIM. HE was doing this, I knew that without a doubt. HE resembled me quite a bit: dark, dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin from always playing outside, same small, sharp nose. The only thing that was different were our eyes. HIS were near black, while mine were blue. And HIS smile was always more of a smirk. 

I didn’t remember much, just that a voice was whispering to me. To be honest, I was in and out of consciousness a lot. All I knew was that I hoped Lilly was okay, because knowing HIM, she would have the worst end of the deal. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Matt**

When Nick was little, Steph and I had a tracking device injected into him, because he was always a little troublemaker. Now, it came in handy. If we could track him, we could track the others. 

“Okay, you guys sure about this?” Jack asked Iliana, Galen, and Keller. They nodded, faces grim. This wasn’t going to be easy to pull off, we knew that. Someone was probably going to end up dying. But everyone had agreed to the risk. We all knew this had to be done to keep from losing good people and to stop the world’s end from coming. 

I noticed how close Mark was standing to Jack. In all of this, he didn’t really fit in. In fact, he was probably scared out of his mind, and since he was most familiar with Jack, he relied on Jack to protect him. That would probably end up working in Jack’s favor, because Lilly had told me that Mark was Jack’s soulmate. The closer, the better. 

“Okay, so when do we put this plan into action?” Keller asked. 

“As soon as possible. We have no idea what’s going on at this moment. For all we know, they would have escaped, they could be getting tortured, they could be dead. I was thinking of going-”

“Now.” Jack butted in. “We’re going right now, no ifs, ands, or buts. The more time we waste here, the harder it’s going to be to enact our plan. They’re going to expect us later, expect us to have a plan. If Mark and I go right now, with Iliana, right up to their front door, it’ll take them off guard. It’s only been an hour, hardly long enough for us to have formed a half decent plan.” He explained, and it made sense, in a way. I thought it over, before nodding. 

“We’ll head off first, get ready to create a diversion.” You see, our plan was simple. Jack and Mark would bring Iliana, a Wild Power, to where Nick and the others were. Before they would hand over Iliana, they would ask for their friends. Once they had everyone they need, Keller, Galen, Steph, and I would make a diversion, attracting their attention, as they escaped. It was risky, but it was the only thing we could think of on whim. 

“Good luck.” Iliana murmured as we headed off. We were going to need it. 

 

**Nick’s POV**

 

I heard the sobs, and I heard footsteps. Then the room next to mine was quiet.

“It seems I was wrong. Michael has found himself a new plaything.” Natemare hummed into my ear. I shivered. This wasn’t possible, Lilly was a fighter, what could cause her to break down like that? “Soon, soon I’ll see your father. He could’ve helped Nate, you know, but he was too blind to see Nathan’s pain. Nathan counted on your father, and when your father didn’t care . . . well, you know what happened. Remind me to thank him.” I shook my head, my father cared about Nathan, always had. The two were like brothers. Besides, it was Nate who had broken their friendship. I had seen the fight myself, where Nathan screamed at my dad. 

I couldn’t believe this. I seriously couldn’t believe the situation we were in. How did we get messed up with psychopaths and rapists? And where were Zach and Iris? From what I’d heard, Drew double crossed us, Michael was taking Lilly somewhere after causing her to have a mental breakdown. I was here with Natemare. But Zach and Iris had just about disappeared off the face of the earth. 

“You know, Nick, I’m starting to tire of your silence, but at the same time, I relish it. Do you know why that may be?” Of course, Natemare knew I couldn’t say anything, the pr*ck. I couldn’t wait until I found a way out of here, because I really couldn’t take anymore of this. 

 

**Iris’s POV**

 

I was in a room, a dark room, wearing nothing but underwear and a lavender colored dress. This definitely wasn’t what I was wearing when I first came here. 

I couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t do anything except walk around. There were no windows, and one door, which was locked. I had no escape. Except . . . 

I looked at one of the walls, the one with a vent. I was small enough that I could crawl through and try to find my way out. Problem was, I didn’t know which rooms were safe and had doors that led out of the building. But beggars can’t be choosers, so I was going to have to go with it. 

I pried the vent cover off the wall before squeezing through. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but at least I wasn’t claustrophobic. If I was claustrophobic, there was no way I would’ve been able to do this. But I was doing it, I was going to get out of here, find my brother, and we could save Zach, Nick, Lilly, and Drew. Not that anyone would want to save Drew, but I thought we needed his side of the story. Maybe something had happened, a little mix-up or something along those lines. A way to break us up so we were all fighting amongst ourselves. It was a common book and movie plot twist that was used so frequently, it wasn’t a twist anymore, it was expected. 

I spied through the vents, looking for somewhere I could go. I eventually found an abandoned storage room and went in there. Multiple hiding spots, and it had an exit door. I carefully put the vent cover back on, so no one would suspect anything. The door was most likely rigged with an alarm system that would go off when the door was opened. If there was no way for prisoners to get into the room, they would probably assume it was the wind that opened the door, making it possible for me to escape. 

I pushed open the door slightly and slipped through, bolting out of that horrid place. It was surrounded by woods, so I would have the cover of the trees to protect me. I ran over logs, ducked under tree branches, tried not to trip and fall onto my face. After a while, I stopped, taking a breath. I looked around. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I had no idea where I was. Just great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story, I have chapters 1 through 21 done, and I could've been updating. So feel free to yell at me for not doing anything these past two? weeks. I literally forgot all about this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Natemare**

They were here, here to hand over a Wild Power. It was just Jack and Mark, with Iliana. That was quick. 

“Hello my dearest friends.” I greeted them, a smirk on my lips. They really were stupid if they thought I was going to give them their friends back. I was having too much fun toying with Nick, plus Michael had already taken Lilly away. As for the others-let’s just say no one was leaving. 

“Give us Lilly, Zach, Iris, Drew, and Nick, and the Wild Power’s all yours.” Jack growled. Iliana looked frightened out of her wits, tears running down her pale face. Her violet eyes were drowning with sadness and fear, it was so enticing. 

“Don’t do this, you know it’s a trap, please.” She begged. Her hands were bound so she couldn’t fight her way out of this. I knew I was going to have a little fun with her before I killed her. She seemed like such a fun playtoy. 

At that time, the alarm went off. I growled in annoyance. There were two options. Someone had escaped, or someone had broken in. They were both equally likely to have happened. 

“Stay here.” I snarled. “And if I find out it’s any friends of yours, you’re going to be sorry.” I hurried off, trying to see what happened. Hunter ran up to me, panting ever so slightly. His hands were covered with blood, probably from one of the victims. Zach, I think it was. 

“The girl escaped. No idea in the world how she did it, but she’s gone now. Probably somewhere in the woods, lost. She’ll probably die there, there’s no way she’ll find civilization, not unless she’s some sort of Snow White.” He informed me. 

“Find her. I can’t have afford to take any chances.” I growled at him. Hunter scampered off, the little coward. I turned back, walking towards the front door, only to find it unoccupied. Great. They were gone, probably roaming around the place trying to get their friends. This was turning out to be the worst possible day ever. 

I walked out. Time to find Michael and get him to hand over the girl. At least I still had her as leverage. Not to mention, she’d most likely be pregnant, making it hard for her to fight us due to hormones. Even better. 

 

**Mark’s POV**

 

We had already found Zach, and according to the conversation, Iris was gone. Now to find Nick, Drew, and Lilly and get out of here. 

“Found him.” Jack called softly, so softly I could barely hear him. He came out, supporting a frightened looking Nick. He seemed unharmed for the most part, but that was just physically. I didn’t know how any of them were doing mentally. I know Zach had been severely injured, and was passed out, Matt carrying him. 

“Lilly’s gone.” He breathed out, trying to calm himself down. “It’s a long story.” Matt had passed Zach over to Galen, and ran over to his son, taking him into his arms. Nick burst out into tears, having a slight panic attack. 

“Galen, Matt, take Nick and Zach and Iliana and get out of here. Keller, Mark, and I will get Drew.” Jack explained in hushed whispers. “Head back to headquarters, that’s the only place we’re safe.” They nodded, leaving us alone. 

“Do we really want to get Drew? From what I heard, he sold us out?” Keller pointed out. 

“Which is exactly why we’re getting him. I’ve known him for two years, and you can learn a lot about a person in two years.” Jack explained. “I need you to go search the woods for Iris. We can’t have that guy finding him.” Keller nodded, running off. Jack started strolling around, checking each room for Drew. 

“Does this mean you think Drew didn’t sell us out?” I asked. 

“Oh, I’m sure he did, just not willingly. I’m sure someone came to the house, threatened Lilly unless he complied to their terms, so he felt as if he had no other choice but to agree to their terms to keep his soulmate safe. Our weak spot is our soulmates.” I thought that over. It sounded as if having a soulmate was a terrible burden. 

“So you don’t want a soulmate?” 

“Quite the contrary. You’ll notice people without soulmates tend to be heartless, since they have nobody to love unconditionally. They don’t have anyone except family, and what do you do when your family members have soulmates? The jealousy and hate starts to eat away at you. It doesn’t seem quite pleasant.” 

“Do you have a soulmate?” I knew it seemed quite straightforward, but I was just curious. If I was going to be thrown into this, I should be able to at least understand a bit more about this supernatural stuff. 

“Yes, but it’s quite complicated.” Jack seemed to become more tense, and I noticed I felt a pang of something when he said he had a soulmate. “Our main focus is finding Drew, you can ask questions later.” As if on cue, a moan sounded from the room on our right.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaack is that yooooooooouuuuuuuuuu?” A voice slurred, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Drew. We rushed into the room to find Drew on the floor, eyes barely open and slightly drooling. Jack sniffed the air lightly before wrinkling his nose delicately.

“Drugged. Heavily drugged, almost on the brink of overdose.” Jack explained, heaving Drew into his arms. “Which provides more evidence to the fact that he didn’t sell us out, otherwise they wouldn’t have treated him like this.” Jack headed off to find an exit, me following. By this point, everyone was out of the building. The bad guys knew this was a lost cause. I just hoped Iris and Lilly were okay, wherever they were. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Lilly (8 ½ months later)**

Pain. That’s all I could feel was insufferable pain. If I were at a hospital, there wouldn’t be pain because they put me under. But no, I couldn’t go to a motherf**king hospital because they were afraid I’d take off. Yeah right. That was kind of hard to do when you had a newborn baby. Because I was giving birth. 

I heard wailing, and I could finally relax a bit. Just a bit. 

“Give him here.” I mumbled sleepily. “My baby will not be touched by monsters.” Michael laughed. 

“Give me a break, that’s my kid too.” I would’ve tackled him, but I was too weak. Not from just giving birth, but because of the treatment I’d had to deal with for the last eight and a half months. Tortured, starved, while pregnant. Not fun. But my baby survived, and that’s what mattered. 

“Give him here.” I growled. My baby was placed in my arms, clothed and cleaned. He was a little bundle of blue, and he was the most handsomest little baby I’d ever seen. In fact, I could pretend he wasn’t Michael’s kid at all, but Drew’s. I knew the two were brothers. My baby had little wisps of dark brown hair, but his eyes were not unlike mine. They were wide, glowing emerald green orbs. 

“Isn’t he a sight?” Natemare asked, voice almost a coo. Something you’d never hear again. 

“Beautiful.” I murmured. “Alexzander Andrew Matthews-Riches.” Alex smiled, and I grinned back. “I knew it had a nice ring to it. Naming you after my soulmate and the famous Alexander Hamilton.” 

I had grown a year older, I was now fifteen. Drew’s birthday was in two months, and maybe I’d see him by then. Hopefully. 

 

**Zach’s POV**

 

It was a rough eight and a half months. Nick was suffering mentally from whatever he had to deal with. Iris and Lilly were still gone. Drew cut himself off from all of us, missing his soulmate dearly. Mark wasn’t faring well with losing Iris, he felt as if he were to blame for not watching the two of us carefully enough. But the worst off was Jack. 

The guilt Mark felt was nowhere near what Jack was dealing with. He automatically felt responsible for Lilly, she was like a little sister to him. When he realized she had been raped and was probably pregnant, he felt so bad. That wasn’t anywhere near how to describe it, but cut me some slack, I’m only fourteen. And since Mark was his soulmate, he felt bad for everything that had happened to Mark. He felt as if they weren’t soulmates, this wouldn’t have happened. And of course, he had known the Patricks his whole life, so he felt bad for what they were dealing with. He took the blame for all of it. You could hear him sobbing at night, cursing himself for f**king up. We knew it wasn’t true, but he didn’t listen. He was like Drew, cutting himself off from the world. 

Nick came and sat down by me, leaning his head on my shoulder. He had become more dependent on me since we’d escaped. It had only been maybe an hour or two in that h*ll, but the scars were still healing. It had felt like days, months, years. They say a month in H*ll is a year on Earth. That definitely fit the criteria. 

I wanted to do something. Go look for the two girls. But I couldn’t go alone and everyone else had lost their will. Their will to live. It felt like I was the only alive one sometimes. I wasn’t, I knew that, but everyone else had given up. 

 

**Lilly’s POV**

 

Alexzander stayed with me. I was given the bare minimum I needed to keep him alive and happy. A pack and play, formula, diapers and wipes, and some clothes. I needed to get out of here, the two of us would surely die if we stayed. But there was no escaping I learned that the hard way. I had tried, multiple times, only to be beaten to near death. I’d go days at a time without food. It was a wonder my baby hadn’t died at all. 

I started to gently sing, anything to keep my baby boy happy. As I sang my mind wandered. What were the others doing? I know they had been rescued, were they searching for me? Or had they left me for dead? Were Mark and Jack together yet? Was Drew okay? I missed him, much more than I should despite what I had been told about him selling us out and such. I was sure it was nonsense, all of it. 

Alexzander started to cry, probably as fed up with the world as I was. I quickly made him a bottle and tried to lull him to sleep. I was dead tired, having gotten little sleep in the past months. I’d be losing even more. And I hoped beyond all hope that I would find a way out.

 

**Mark’s POV**

 

I stared out the window, something I did quite often. Maybe I was hoping Iris would appear out of the blue, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. In the back of my mind, I knew I should go and find her, but I couldn’t find the energy to do so. Everything and everyone was in shambles. 

I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I hadn’t eaten anything in twelve hours, and the effects were starting to wear down on me. Jack was in there too, writing something furiously in a notebook. I hadn’t seen him around much, he was usually in his room, hiding from us. To see him out and about was strange. 

He looked up at me as I entered, a grin on his face. That was also a bit out of place. There wasn’t really a reason to be happy. 

“I found them, Mark. Iris and Lilly, I know where they are!” He cried out joyfully, shoving the notebook at me. “It’s a coded message, in Morse code. I deciphered it, and found out where Iris and Lilly are, and other important information.” Before I could actually read the message, Jack’s arms were around my neck and he was pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, happy that we actually had a chance. 

“God, I’m so happy I could kiss you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a Frozen reference! I'm so old, geez. have fun waiting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. OH! And you can find me at tumblr @3prinxiety3!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Nick**

I awoke with my head on Zach’s shoulder. I had fallen asleep, but had been woken up by the nightmares. Or, I should say, Natemares. He was still out there. Still capable of coming back and finishing the job. And quite honestly, that scared the h*ll out of me. 

Another anxiety attack hit me, which was something I didn’t need. I could hear a faint voice in the background, telling me to breath. 4 5 6. Four in, hold five, out six. Four in, hold five, out six. Four in, hold five, out six. Four in, hold five, out six. Over and over and over until I had finally calmed down. Until it died down, leaving me mentally exhausted, and quite honestly, ready for another nap. 

Zach’s arms were wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight hug. He was always there when I needed him, and a pang of guilt struck me. I’d been putting him through a lot, that much I knew. Yet he never complained, never started a fuss. Was never frustrated at my lack of sanity at times, where I’d be screaming at an invisible person. Well, someone invisible to them, at least. 

“Thank you.” I murmured as I started drifting off. 

“It’s no problem.” Zach returned, and I could sense the soft smile on his face. He was such a good boyfriend. That was my thought as I drifted off into a finally peaceful sleep. 

 

**Drew’s POV**

 

I found a bit of strength to heave myself out of bed and go get something to eat. I hadn’t eaten in a week, too distracted by the thoughts running wild in my mind. I hadn’t been myself the past eight and a half months, everyone knew it. The first two weeks everyone was constantly bothering me, making sure I was alright. It bothered me to no end, reminding me how Lilly used to do that when I was upset. She was a great soulmate, even if she had her doubts sometimes. It was normal, I had mine too. We got through them together.

And then she was kidnapped, and it was all my fault even if it was unintentional. I let my baby girl down. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and I swiped them away quickly. I wasn’t going to cry in front of people. I never cried in front of people, only Lilly. 

I screeched at the sight I found in the kitchen. Mark and Jack kissing, and it’s not like there was anything wrong with that. Truth be told, I was surprised it took so long. But after I’d lost her, I couldn’t handle any romance of any kind, not even watching it. That was one of the reasons I stayed away from everyone. It reminded me of what I used to have and didn’t anymore, of what I wanted so d*mn badly. 

The two broke away, eyes wide as if they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t have. And that, that was the moment the dam broke. I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. I’d held it in for so long. No longer. 

In an instant, Jack was at my side, trying to comfort me, but it only made it worse. I needed her here, right now. It wasn’t until someone yanked me up off the ground and smacked me across the face did I stop. 

“Pull yourself together man.” Mark growled. Given everything I’d heard from Lilly, this seemed to be normal behavior. Or it was, until everything changed. It actually made me feel kind of better, seeing something normal. “We found Lilly and Iris, we know where they are. So if you could . . .” Everything he said after that was lost to me. I was going to see her again. I could still save her, make sure she didn’t completely hate me for messing up. Make it up to her however she wanted me to. It wasn’t a lost cause anymore. 

“You’re not paying attention, are you?” Jack asked, and I shook my head. My mind was a million miles away. 

“Do we have a plan?” I asked excitedly. 

“It’s called go get some food. I’ve been monitoring you, secretly, and you haven’t eaten in a long time.” Mark said, rummaging through the fridge. He tossed me a blueberry yogurt, which was the only kind I’d eat. I wasn’t a huge fan of yogurt, but I made an exception for blueberry. 

I got a spoon and ate it as Mark and Jack made plans. I butted in occasionally with my input, but otherwise remained silent. I wasn’t in the best state of mind, so I was leaving the work to the professionals. Sort of. It’s not like we were always making plans to break into places and save people. Just when the need arose. 

Zach trudged into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. It was then that I realized that we did have kids here. Lilly’s friends. 

“What’s going on?” He grumbled, grabbing a quick snack out of the fridge. He looked unexpectedly tired. Then again, I didn’t know much about anyone anymore, locked away in my own world. Zach’s hair was tousled, clothes rumpled, eyes devoid of emotion. A whimper sounded in the living room, and Nick walked in, rubbing his eyes like Zach had done. I noticed he was rubbing tears out of his eyes. I heard his screams of terror sometimes, frightened by nightmares. 

Nick had bags under his eyes, his look matching Zach’s. Nick walked up to Zach, wrapping his arms around Zach’s middle, pressing his face into Zach’s back. I could hear whimpers coming from him. They looked like they needed good news.

“We found Lilly and Iris.” I told them. Zach’s eyes widened in happiness and surprise. “We can go rescue them, finish what we started.” Nick’s whimpers grew louder, and I realized what he was afraid of. This wasn’t going to be easy, and it means seeing the people who tortured us. While he wanted closure, the knowledge that they were dead, he wasn’t ready to face them. He wouldn’t ever be ready to face them. It had only been an hour or two, but an hour or two made a huge impact. It changed all of us, and Mark and Jack hadn’t even been there, they’d been trying to save us. 

Zach was quietly reassuring Nick it would be okay, while Jack and Mark were making plans. We all were kids, kids that were thrown into a very adult fight. We weren’t ready for this. And if we lost this fight . . . we would all be broken beyond repair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to Bohemian Rhapsody and my mood just improved ten-fold. I swear this song makes everything better, discluding this story. I feel like the quality of this story just decreased rapidly. Also, did anyone like my joke at the beginning?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Iris**

I was sitting in a corner, huddled in a ball. This had been my routine for the past . . . well, for a long time. I didn’t know how long I’d been holed up in the basement, being tortured beyond anything I could explain. There was blood all over, and there was barely any lighting, just enough so I could see. I was still wearing the lavender dress I had on that dreaded day. The day I escaped and was captured again. 

I knew Lilly was here, the man who held me here talked about her constantly. His name was Michael. If there were others here, I didn’t know about them. Sometimes Lilly would join me because of “misbehavior” where she suffered like I did. But since she was carrying Michael’s baby, it was never as bad for her as it was for me. 

The door opened, and tried to make myself invisible in the corner. If I was lucky, he would leave me alone. There were rare days when nothing would happen, and those days gave me hope. But they were far and few in-between, so I didn’t dare wish that today would be any better than yesterday. 

However, it wasn’t Michael that was coming down the stairs, it was Lilly, holding a little bundle. I knew immediately that it was the baby, because what else would she be carrying in her arms with so much love and affection? 

I didn’t say anything, my voice would probably scare the poor thing. I didn’t use it ever except when screaming in pain. My voice was hoarse, making me sound like a dying squirrel everytime I talked. 

“Meet Alexzander Andrew Matthews-Riches.” She mumbled, eyes drooping slightly. It must be tiring, trying to raise a baby in her condition. I would’ve offered to hold him, but I sure didn’t have that kind of strength. Lilly understood that. She sat down beside me, careful not to wake the baby in her arms. He was quite handsome, with little wisps of dark brown hair. His face looked so peaceful as he snored lightly, oblivious to the things around him. He was going to need strength if he was going to make it. 

“Listen, I came down here because I need to tell you something. As far as Michael’s concerned, I wanted to show you the baby. So this is gonna be quick.” Lilly murmured, being super quiet. You never knew when Michael was listening. “I sent out a letter about a week ago, in some sort of code. I’m hoping that the others have gotten it, and soon they’ll be on their way. Just so you’re not caught unawares.” She straightened back up. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” I cooed, raising my voice slightly so Michael wouldn’t be suspicious. Lilly nodded in satisfaction as the door opened. Time to be alone again. Lilly got up, shaking a bit, and headed back up the stairs. For a moment, a brief moment, everything was okay. I wasn’t in a basement to be tortured, I was back at home with Mark and Zach, listening to them bicker like brothers again. I was back at home, watching Zach and Nick cuddle, watching something or other. I was back at home, watching Mark struggle with his school work, and helping if need be. It only lasted a moment though, a moment that passed as quickly as it came. And I was left alone in the dark, awaiting for whatever was gonna come next. 

 

**Jack’s POV**

 

Things were in disarray as I tried to figure out what to do. Well, all of us, but this was my mess to clean up. As I was going through stuff, a knock at the door sounded. 

“Got it!” Mark called, bringing me back to what happened in the kitchen. To think that my soulmate actually liked me. Now I knew how Lilly felt with Drew. 

“Hello Sean.” A familiar voice sneered. I whirled, staring into dark violet eyes. I growled, tackling her without a second thought. It was her fault we were in this mess in the first place. She kicked me off of her, trying to get the upper hand. Not gonna work, you stupid f**ker. I punched her in the face with as much force as I could muster, knocking her backwards. I would’ve done more, had Nick not pulled me away from her. 

“What’s going on?” Zach demanded, looking back and forth between me and Rylee. Drew walked in, gasping when he saw Rylee. I realized that only Drew and I knew what Rylee had done, and how bad it looked that I attacked her out of the blue. However, I’d been waiting to do that for ages, waiting to end things between us. The two of us had never gotten along anyway. 

Rylee got up, fake tears in her eyes. B*tch please, that’s not gonna work, believe me. Mark came to stand by me, something he’d been doing often. If he didn’t know what to do, he’d just come stand by me, watching what I was doing. I didn’t know I was such a good role model. 

“Why’d you attack me?” Rylee pouted, playing the victim card. I was about to snap something at her when Drew butted in, taking control. That surprised me, since Drew was really laid back, but it was to be expected. Lilly had thought of Rylee as an older sister, and when Rylee betrayed her, it hurt Lilly a lot, even if she didn’t show it. By hurting Lilly, Rylee had also hurt Drew. It was how things worked. 

“Listen up b*tch. I’m sick of your sh*t. You betrayed us, trying to turn us in to the bad side. Why, so you could get f**ked you stupid sl*t? We didn’t do anything to you to deserve what you did to us. So you’re going to get the h*ll out of my house and I never want to see you here again. Don’t leave, and I’m siccing Jack on you. Five seconds.” Drew snarled, looking super intimidating. He even scared me, and that was quite a hard feat. I could feel Mark cowering against me, Zach was holding Nick, and Rylee stumbled backwards a bit. That was seriously awesome coming from Drew. He was really holding back his potential. 

“Wait, you sold them out?” Mark asked, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Of course not.” Rylee lied in a sugary voice. “Why would I betray the closest thing I have to family?” 

“What about your real family?” I shot back. “What did you do with your baby brother, Keaton? He’s what, two years old now? What happened to him?” Rylee’s eyes were blank, not betraying anything. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead. Rylee didn’t strike me as the motherly type. 

“He’s with Circle Daybreak. After you guys turned on me, I couldn’t keep him with me. He wasn’t safe, because I wasn’t sure when I would get jumped again. Obviously it was a good idea.” She gestured to me. “You’re unstable Sean. I know it, you know it, they know it.” 

“I remember these fights. The ones where you would degrade me because I told you the truth and you couldn’t handle it.” I was shot back into the wall. Knockback spell, just like old times. “You would use that same spell too. And I would attack you like this.” I lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. I had a plan, and so far, it was working. 

“What are you gonna do, suck my blood? Missing out on your meals now, gay boy?” She taunted, just like old times. I didn’t punch her this time, enjoying having the upper hand. 

“Shut up.” I snapped. This is when Drew would pull me away, but he was ready for Rylee’s impending death. 

“You two would always fight when Lilly wasn’t around, ready to tear out each other’s throats.” Drew mumbled instead, watching with intent interest. Rylee couldn’t hold back the next comment, it was always her favorite thing to say to me. 

“Oh, I’m sure the bloodsucker would  _ love _ to rip my throat out. It’s a disgusting, dirty part of him, just like that Irish accent.” She sneered. I grinned in triumph. She had been trying so hard to keep up the charade of being kind and caring, but she just blew it. I was going to punch her after that, but I was ripped off her quite violently. Nick took my part, beating the sh*t out of her. When he was done there was a whole bunch of blood staining the carpet. 

“That’s gonna be a b*tch to clean. Thanks a lot, Ry.” Drew complained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this story has come so far. Gosh, thanks for everyone's who has left kudos, I appreciate it so much!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I need to take a break. There's been so much stress and anxiety in my life, and not enough time for the things I enjoy, and I just need to take a break.

Solo and Ensemble is fast approaching, and I've got four different events to prepare for, which takes up a lot of my time.

I have a fusion concert for band coming up, where we're playing with this famous band, so I have to practice for that. Also, playing with a famous band is scary because you have to impress them.

Finals are this week. Do I even need to explain that? 

I'm sorry. I don't update enough as it is, and now I'm ducking out for no good reason. I'm really sorry. 

I don't know when I'll be updating again, but it's not going to be for a while. 

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
